The present invention relates to a device for moving a separating belt into or out of contact with the photoconductive drum of an electrophotographic copying machine wherein the photoconductive drum and at least one of the image forming, elements, such as the developing unit and cleaner, arranged around the drum are assembled into a unit which is removable from and fittable into the machine main body axially of the drum.
Electrophotographic copying machines are known which include a separating belt as means for separating copy paper from the photoconductive drum after the transfer of image and in which some of the image forming elements around the drum are assembled into a unit which is removably installed in the main body of the copying machine. With this type of copying machines, the separating belt, which is in pressing contact with one end portion of the photoconductive drum, is generally provided on the machine main body. When the drum unit is removed or re-installed with the separating belt of this arrangement held in pressing contact with the drum, the rear wall of the drum unit and a gear and the like attached to the rear end of the drum cause damage to the separating belt, which also causes damage to the drum by sliding contact therewith. Accordingly a device must be provided for moving the separating belt into or out of contact with the drum.
As disclosed, for example, in Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. SHO 58-25651, etc., such a device is conventionally adapted to be operated independently, and therefore needs to be manipulated every time the drum unit is to be removed or fitted in place, and is cumbersome to handle.